


Leave It To Me

by necroNovelist



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroNovelist/pseuds/necroNovelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future Static Shock travels back in time, for assistance from his past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).



In the dead of night, at the center of the Dakota dump, there was a crackle. The crackle rose into a shower of sparks and split into a stream of lavender electricity, which soon dispersed outward to reveal the crouched form they had previously had hidden - one of Earth’s greatest heroes, Static. He smirked slightly to himself, looking around at the mess around him, some of which had become disrupted by his arrival. It was strangely fitting, considering what had occurred there, so many years ago but now closer than ever. Static stood, allowing his cape straighten down his back as he better took in his surroundings. He was here with a purpose, and the only one he could trust was himself. He just had to find him first.

 

“V. Hey V. You going to sleep all day and leave the superheroin’ to me? I’m fine with that, just checking.” Someone was mocking Virgil from beneath his bed. He didn’t like it. He answered with an annoyed groan, but the voice continued. Still blind with sleep, Virgil rolled onto his side, sweeping his hand back and forth along the floor until it found something hard and rectangular. 

The shock box managed to find his ear. “I’m going to kill you,” Virgil grunted.

“Yeah yeah. You wouldn’t. I hear there’s barely any unemployed superheroes nowadays, you’d never find a new partner. Now come on. I think something is going on downtown. It’s probably nothing, so I could handle it myself, but you’re the one always getting on me about backup,” Richie replied, his smirk evident in his voice.

In response Virgil flipped the switch and tossed the shock box under his pillow, where it should have been this morning. He was coming, of course. He’d just let Richie wonder if he would till he shows up. Man, how did Richie did it? The boy stayed up all night working on his gadgets and things, yet he was unbearably awake in the morning, even on the weekends. Maybe the fool drank battery power or something. Whatever the reason, they’d have to work out some early morning rule, cause this wasn’t cute.

 

Soon Static was flashing through the sky, his electricity crackling beneath the disk below his feet, always aware of the push and pull of the Earth below him. His trip downtown was not to be, however. As he flew through the city, a jolt hit his disc from below. He looked around in concern as all momentum halted, a much stronger current having joined his own. His disc lowered surprisingly slow to the ground. Preparing himself to be ambushed, Static called crackling charges to his hands defensively. 

A tall figure stepped from the shadows in the alley behind Virgil, causing him to whip around. “Sorry about that. I guess a bit of nostalgia made me want to make a more impressive entrance than simply flying up next to you and tapping you on the shoulder,” apologized a deeper voice, as Virgil looked up to meet his own face, aged forty years older. It was like looking into a funhouse mirror, or the results of a picture after Richie had finished running it through different programs as they joked about getting fake IDs. He knew this face though.

“Woah! You’re me! From the future! What are you doing here? I thought this was kind of a one way visit thing, I sometimes get forced to see you and bail you out. How did you even get here?” Virgil stared, letting his built up energy fizzle out. He did keep on the ready, since this was way too weird. 

“Not relevant. Sorry to rush the dialogue, but I can’t exactly stay in the past too long. I would do it myself but I’m not exactly good at the inconspicuous thing. I wouldn’t even be here unless it were completely necessary. See, somehow, something important was sent into the past. I’m just here to retrieve it,” the older Static noticeably withheld a smirk at his younger self’s apprehension, seeing that it was about to get even worse.  
 “Yeah? Why should I believe you? You just show up out of nowhere, claiming to be my future self, and just expect me to do whatever you say? I don’t roll like that. I don’t owe anything to you just because of who you say you are,” Virgil replied defiantly. At some level, he really was suspicious. But at another, even if this really was his real deal, he didn’t want to seem like just some punk he could show up and push around. He did his best not to think about how weird it was to look up to himself, and be posturing as a result. 

It was clear in his adult self’s eyes that he knew this. It was his own eyes he was reading, after all, merely far more experienced. Static still replied quick enough that it was clear he’d already had this reply on hand. “In third grade you peed your pants. You managed to hide it all through school, but on the way home a group of kids noticed and you got jumped for being weak. You told your Mom that you were hit on the sidewalk by a car, and she was so upset and so adamant about hunting down the driver you never lied to her again.”

That was pretty much all of the convincing Virgil needed, he couldn’t even pretend to be suspicious now. No one knew that story, and no one ever would. With no further comment on that shameful event, he tossed down his disc, activating it and hovering in the air. After getting filled onto the details, he figured out that it must be whatever was causing a disturbance downtown. He had to duck out of Gear’s attention, it would be too much trouble to explain. It took some searching, but Static managed to find the small cylindrical container and bring it back.

He tossed it into his adult self’s waiting hand, who slid it into his pocket. “Thanks. You’ve done more than you know. I can’t tell you what it’s for, but I can offer you something just as valuable.”

Virgil looked doubtful. “Yeah? Like what? What could be more valuable than inside info about some future tech?”

“I’ll offer you one question about anything you want to know. I’m pretty sure I’ve earned it.” Static shrugged, smirking slightly as he watched the implications set in.

“Oh wow! I can ask about. Lottery numbers. Or or. Who wins the next All Stars game! Man. Or...” Virgil’s face grew puzzled, and his future self looked interested for a moment. Had he underestimated his past self? “I want to know. Why they’re not doing anything about the Big Bang. Why isn’t the Mayor, or the president, or SOMETHING doing something? All they ever talk about is when one of the Bang Babies commits a crime, and then they start doing something. But Bang Babies could do so much more, if they just had a chance. And if I can realize that, some kid in High School, why can’t they?” Virgil looked up in earnest at himself, who was trying to not look impressed. 

“Kid. You’re supposed to cheat and get yourself a little money. You’re not supposed to ask questions you already know the answer to. But don’t worry. They figure it out. Eventually.” After mussing up Virgil’s hair, and without another word, he stepped back. He began to spark and light up, fading from this time. Virgil didn’t stick around to watch. He had too much to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Static fic, so I hope it was okay. I hope it met everything you were expecting.


End file.
